


Need a little Staubrey?

by Baked_Potato



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/F, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Potato/pseuds/Baked_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie and Aubrey are just so adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minecraft?

 

"Minecraft? What's that?"

 

Aubrey was never really into video games. Sure, her family can afford anything they could ever want, but Aubrey was one of those kids who never succumbed to the video game craze of the 90's. As a kid she preferred playing outdoors or sitting under a tree while reading a book. As she started going to school her father made her try everything from ballet to soccer. As she grew older she took-up even more things, her time was now 100% dedicated to three things; eating, sleeping and school.

 

In short, she's never touched a video game in her life. 

 

So when Stacie invites her over for their weekly getaway, by "getaway" they mean get away from Chloe and Beca, they're worse than two dogs in heat.  Stacie tells her that they're going to play something called "minecraft." Stacie hangs up the phone so quickly, giving Aubrey no chance to protest.

 

So here she is, standing in her friend's room, watching Stacie set up her second laptop.

 

Stacie is bent over as she struggles to insert a plug in the socket behind the table. Aubrey's eyes slowly drift down towards Stacie's butt.  _Stacie has a cute butt. wait. WHAT?!_ Aubrey mentally slaps herself for the inappropriate thought. _  
_

"There. all done" Stacie grunts as she pulls herself up to face Aubrey.

 

"Ready? Look I know you have the same knowledge as a neanderthal when it comes to computers. But I promise you, you'll have fun" Aubrey rolls her eyes and sits herself down beside Stacie.

 

"Whatever Stace, I'm sure anything beats listening to Chloe and Beca go at each other" Stacie simply nods in response as she turns on both her and Aubrey's laptops.

 

"This game is so much fun, I promise!" Aubrey cringes since Stacie practically yelled into her left ear.

 

Stacie opens up minecraft on both of their computers. As they enter the world Aubrey is greeted with an eyeful of......nothing.

 

"Its just a flat empty plane, where's the fun in this?" Stacie shoots the Blonde a deadly glare.

 

"I loaded a flat world, just follow me to that village over there" Aubrey fumbles with the keyboard controls but she eventually gets the hang of it. 

 

"Ohmygod! what's that!" Aubrey yells, her character now punching a villager to death.

 

"Its just a villager Bree, relax.....aaaannnddd he's dead"

 

"Oh. sorry mister villager" Aubrey's character walks over, picks up a flower and places it down where the villager fell.

 

"Jeez Aubrey, its just a villager, just wait till you see what happens at night" Aubrey's face changes from sadness to one of confusion.

 

"Wait, what happens at night? And is that white cube in the sky supposed to be the sun?" Stacie smiles ominously at the confused blonde.

 

"Just you wait Aubrey, just you wait." Aubrey gulps

 

"Anyways, first order of business, we have to make a house. I'll go steal a villagers house, you go look for food. chop, chop!" Stacie emphasize with an exaggerated clap of her hands.

 

"Ugh, I dont even know where to find......hey, whats that?" Aubrey's whine is interrupted by a green transparent object bouncing in the distance.

 

"Aubrey, that's a slime, it will kill you" Aubrey ignores Stacie's warning and proceeds to approach the slime.

 

"Not everything is as bad as you say Stace" 

 

"Hey slime, aren't you a cute little thing?" Aubrey coo's at the slime.

 

"AWWWWWW, its eyes are so cute!" The slime turns to face Aubrey's character.

 

"Awww.........AHHHHHHHH, Stacie help!!!" Stacie's doubled over laughing at her friend as she gets attacked by the slime.

 

"No can do Posen, you got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out"

 

"Ohmygod I killed it but now there's like 5 smaller ones!" Aubrey's character dies, her screen blood red with the words 'you died' written across the screen.

 

Aubrey huffs and  crosses her arms, pouting.

 

"Awwww, its okay Bree, you can respawn"

 

"Puhleaaaaazzzzzzz, for meeeee???" Stacie juts out her lower lip and puts on her best puppy dog eyes.

 

With a sigh, Aubrey reluctantly grabs her mouse and clicks the 'respawn' button.

 

She respawns next to Stacie's character inside their 'house'

 

"You like it? I made it while you were getting massacred out there." Aubrey surveys the inside. It was pretty cool actually, Stacie had built them a fire place, a 'kitchen,' and there were rugs and bookshelves all over the place.

 

"Har-har Conrad, its not that bad I guess"

 

But that's not even the pest part, look, I made beds for us. We can sleep peacefully without you getting killed by all the monsters out there." Aubrey looks around to find two beds side-by-side creating the illusion of a single large bed.

 

Stacie leans in close, so close that her lips brush against Aubrey's ear, "Side-by-side so we can sleep. you know. together." she whispers.

 

"We can do that in real life too...." Aubrey whispers under her breath. It takes a few moments for Aubrey to realize that she said that out load and that Stacie was close enough to hear every word. She turns to face Stacie, wide-eyed, and red with embarrassment. 

 

"Stacie I ca-----

 

Her explanation is cut-off by Stacie as she grabs Aubrey by the collar and smashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair break apart, both gasping for air.

 

"I thought you'd never ask Posen" with that, Stacie slams their lips together once more as she leads Aubrey into her bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie catches Aubrey flirting with another girl and the hunter gets territorial.

Okay Bellas! Four laps around the track then we're done for today! Aubrey clapped her hands, silently letting the Bellas know when to start jogging.

 

They've been practicing harder the past week and it had worn them all out.

 

"ughhh.....I wanna die" Beca drawled out as she threw herself onto the bench next to the track. Stacie and Chloe merely hummed in agreement as, they too, plonked themselves down on the bench.

 

"Just to let you know, this is all her fault." Beca pointed her finger accusingly at the redhead.

 

"Well.....Bree wanted to come and help over the summer, plus, this is our last practice before we finally pass the torch over to Legacy" It was true, Aubrey wanted to come 'relive the past one last time' by heading down to Barden to help show Emily the ropes. All the other Bellas reluctantly agreed to help as well.

 

"Chloe" Beca started "we just won worlds. W.O.R.L.D.S. and its summer, we deserve a break" The brunette huffed and pouted at her friend.

 

"Awwwww cheer up, I know you love having Aubrey around" Chloe teased as she pinched Beca's cheeks.

 

The brunette blushed and lightly swatted Chloe's arm.

 

"And by the looks of it......you're not the only one who seems to be 'enjoying' Bree's presence" Chloe pointed in Aubrey's direction. Beca slowly turned to the direction in which Chloe was pointing. Needless to say, the brunette's jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight.

 

The two were side by side, Emily was currently sitting on the fence while Aubrey was leaning against it.

 

Beca and Chloe were too far away to hear what the two were saying but they could clearly see the light tinge of red coating the younger girl's face. The two girls were clearly enjoying each other's company. The blonde apparently said something so funny that it cause Emily to loose her balance and almost fall backwards off her perch on the fence. Aubrey caught the younger girl by the wrist before she completely lost her balance. Instead of falling backwards, Emily fell forward  _onto_ Aubrey.

 

One would assume that something like that would cause an outburst of rage and awkwardness from the blonde. Instead she just laughed along with Emily who was lying atop the blonde. After a the pair regained their breath Emily stood up, held out her hand and helped Aubrey to her feet.

 

"Dude" Beca whispered, her view still directed towards the two girls. "I have never seen Aubrey that happy."

 

"Or flirty....." Chloe replied

 

Beca turned her head, suddenly remembering that Stacie was sitting under the tree directly behind the bench.

 

"Uhhh Stace.....you okay?" The taller girl's eyes were like lasers as she focused her view on the two girls.

 

"You guys might have to find a new Bella captain, this one might disappear mysteriously tonight" The tall brunette was so anrgy you could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

 

Stacie watched as Aubrey scribbled something on a sheet of paper and gave it to Emily. The two exchanged a few last words and a hug before they parted, with Emily happily skipping away.

 

"She never hugged me........." Stacie said through gritted teeth

 

"Whoa there tiger, I didn't know you had a thing for Aubrey"

 

"Its actually pretty obvious Becs" 

 

"No! its not"

 

"Is too!"

 

"God you're like a 5 year old---"  Beca's response was cut short.

 

"Shhhhh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Emily's coming this way" Chloe shushed Beca.

 

The two girls made a variety of signs ranging from thumb-throat slitting, to rapid waving of hands. All with the same general message:  _Emily Junk, if you come any closer consider yourself dead meat._

 

"Hi guys!" Emily chirped happily as she walked up to the three Bellas.

 

"He-hey Legacy" Beca said, trying her best to not sound awkward.

 

"Aubrey's the best! She's so funny and sweet, I dont know how any of you could fear her. Did you know she loves bunnies?!" Emily squealed out excitedly.

 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Legacy" 

 

"Sorry, sorry, she's just so aca-awesome!" 

 

Beca, Stacie, and for once, Chloe all internally cringed at the Emily's use of the 'aca' prefix to describe Aubrey.

 

"Hehehe.....sounds like someone has a crush, eh Chloe?" 

 

"Yeahhhhh..." Chloe went off.

 

"A crush? On Aubrey? You guys really think that? I mean yeah she's smart, funny, determined, and she's pretty cute too, especially whe----" Emily's word babble was cut off.

 

Stacie made a loud 'shushing' noise as she jumped up from her place on the ground. She slowly made her way over to the younger brunette.

 

"Is that so Emily? She sounds sooooo interesting" Stacie said, her mouth drawn into a large smile but her eyes were black with determination. The younger girl visibly shook at this sight, Stacie had never talked to her that way before.

 

"I'll go have a chat with little ms. Posen over there" Stacie said, pointing to where Aubrey was.

 

"You three have fun now" She waved at the three girls "Oh, by the way, dont you dare call that number Legacy" Stacie added, pointing towards the sheet of paper in Emily's hand.

 

With that, Stacie strutted off.

 

 

"What was that?" Emily asked, clearly confused and more than a little bit terrified.

 

"Oh Em, em, em.......You're really too innocent for this." Beca replied, patting the taller girls shoulder.

 

"If I were you Legacy, I'd listen to what Stacie just told you" Chloe added, her expression soft.

 

"wha-who--wh? what?......Oh....oh.....OHHHHHHH" Emily's eyes widened to comical proportions as understanding finally dawned on her.

 

 

_Never get between the hunter and its prey - Emily Junk_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
